Kael'thas Sunstrider
|Przynależność = Płonący Legion (On sam) Przymierze Lordaeronu Quel'Thalas Kirin Tor Ruch Oporu Przymierza Siły Illidana |Stanowisko = Władca Krwawych Elfów Mistrz Fortu Burz Sługa Kil'jaedena |Lokacja = Pochowany na Wyspie Quel'Danas |Status = Zmarły ( ) |Rodzina = Dath'Remar (dziadek) Anasterian (ojciec) Lyandra (ciotka) |Mentorzy = Kil'jaeden Illidan Stormrage (dawniej) Anasterian Sunstrider Wielka Magini Telestra |Uczniowie = Spaczone Krwawe Elfy |Zwierzak = Al'ar (feniks) |Instancja = Wyspa Quel'Danas |Dubbing = Quinton Flynn Robert Tondera (polska wersja językowa Warcraft III) }}"Możesz nie dbać o swych poddanych, lecz ja dbam o swoich. Straciłem zbyt wiele zadając się z ludźmi. Teraz jestem tylko dla elfów - dla sin'dorei. Dla dzieci krwi." Kael'thas Sunstrider był starszym członkiem Kirin Tor i księciem Quel'Thalas, ostatnim z Dynastii Sunstriderów. Po upadku Quel'Thalas zabrał niedobitków ze swego ludu na służbę w Przymierzu. Pragnąc zaspokoić targający elfami głód magii, potajemnie sprzymierzył się z Illidanem Stormragem i Płonącym Legionem. Gdy ten występek wyszedł na jaw, został ogłoszony zdrajcą. Kael planował przyzwanie Kil'jaedena Zwodziciela do Azeroth poprzez Słoneczną Studnię, jednak jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez Ofensywę Strzaskanego Słońca i poświęcenie Anveeny Teague. Został pokonany przez ich siły na Tarasie Mistrzów. Biografia 'Dalaran' Książę Kael'thas był potężnym magiem i jednym z Sześciu, tajemniczej wysokiej rady Kirin Tor. Przed Drugą Wojną razem z pozostałymi członkami wysokiej rady brał udział w przesłuchaniu Khadgara na temat orków i wydarzeń, do których doszło w Karazhanie i które doprowadziły do śmierci Medivha. Mniej więcej w tym czasie jego ojciec, król Anasterian Sunstrider zaczął martwić się o poczucie lojalności swego syna - Anasterian obawiał się, że będzie on rozdarty pomiędzy lojalnością wobec Kirin Tor i Quel'Thalas. Kael wraz z Krasusem i Antonidasem walczyli z rycerzami śmierci, którzy ukradli Oko Dalaranu. Jednak dzięki pomocy czarnego stada smoków rycerzom śmierci udało się uciec, unosząc cenny artefakt. Mimo statusu koronowanego księcia Quel'Thalas i (prawdopodobnie) członka Rady Sześciu, Kael'thas okazał się być przyjaźnie nastawionym i otwartym mężczyzną, który szybko nawiązał przyjaźń z lady Jainą Proudmoore. Jego czar i "idealne" piękno zaimponowały młodej czarodziejce - mimo że na przeszkodzie stały jego królewska krew oraz przyrzeczenie ręki Jainy dla księcia Arthasa Menethila z Lordaeron - i dzięki temu Jaina została zaproszona do pięknej ojczyzny elfów, Quel'Thalas, gdzie magia była jeszcze bardziej powszechchna niż w Dalaranie. Arthas patrzył na starszego i potężniejszego Kaela z zazdrością, wiedząc, że jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji między nimi, Kael wyjdzie z niej zwycięsko. W późniejszym okresie Arthas sam przybył do Dalaranu na studia i rozpoczął swój związek z Jainą. Kael'thas nie zniósł tego dobrze, twierdząc, że Arthas nie powinien trzymać w sekrecie związku z tak niezwykłą kobietą jak Jaina. Kael'thas sprzeciwiał się utrzymywaniu obozów internowania twierdząc, że zależność orków od demonicznej krwi wypływa za gwałtownego charakteru całej rasy. Ta opinia spotkała się z ostracyzmem ze strony Antonidasa, Jainy oraz Arthasa, którzy wierzyli, że istotom myślącym - pozostającym w letargu czy nie - powinno się okazać miłosierdzie, a orkowie nie byli wyłączeni z daru zbawienia. Te kłótnie były jednak najmniejszymi zmartwieniami księcia. Kael'thas popadł w spór z Nathanosem Marrisem i wysłał list do Quel'Thalas, żadając od Sylvanas Windrunner usunięcia Marrisa z korpusu komandosów. Generał Windrunner nie spełniła jednak jego żądania argumentując, że Nathanos jest zbyt cennym sojusznikiem. 'Trzecia Wojna' Jako członek Rady Sześciu Kael był obecny, gdy Kel'Thuzada wygnano z Dalaranu. Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach zdradziecki książę Arthas zniszczył własną ojczyznę i poprowadził atak na Quel'Thalas. Brutalny podbój zakończył się zniszczeniem stolicy królestwa Silvermoon, splugawieniem większości ukochanych przez wysokie elfy lasów oraz unicestwieniem legendarnej Słonecznej Studni (co wywołało u elfów stan podobny do orczego letargu), wymordowaniem około 90% rasy wysokich elfów oraz zabójstwem ojca Kaela, króla Anasteriana Sunstridera. Kael dowiedział się o sytuacji w domu przebywając w Dalaranie, a pełna wyrzutów sumienia Jaina próbowała go pocieszyć. Książę odrzucił jej próby, oskarżając ją o związek z takim rzeźnikiem i czyniąc aluzję, że zdecydowała się ona wybrać takiego potwora niż jego samego. Przeklinając ludzkość, wyrzucając sobie głupotę, że wierzył, że ludzie mu kiedykolwiek pomogą, Kael'thas oznajmił, że jego lud tym samym się odrodził, poprzez krew tych, którzy zostali zmuszeni służyć "ukochanym ludziom". Wraz ze śmiercią ojca, na barki Kaela spadłą odpowiedzialność za poprowadzenie swego ludu. Kael'thas pozostawił Dalaran swojemu losowi i ruszył na pomoc elfom. Organizując ocalałych, książę ewakuował tak wielu swych ludzi, jak mógł i spalił wiele splugawionych lasów, by płomienie zagrodziły przejście najedźcom z Plagi. Kael'thas zobaczył na własne oczy splugawioną Słoneczną Studnię i doświadczył mrocznych, wypaczonych energii, które pulsowały z jej wnętrza. Obawiając się nieuchronnej katastrofy, Kael zdecydował się zniszczyć zepsutą Słoneczną Studnię. Mimo że ocalił swój lud przed wystawieniem na działalność mrocznej energii, zniszczenie Słonecznej Studni wywołało u elfów stan apatii podobny do letargu. Kael nazwał swój lud "krwawymi elfami" na pamiątkę poległych braci i ogłosił, że Quel'Thalas jeszcze zalśni. Mimo że przed atakiem nieumarłych król Anadterian wyprowadził Quel'Thalas z Sojuszu, Kael przyłączył się do tak zwanego "Nowego Sojuszu", by walczyć z Plagą w Lordaeron. Mimo że stowarzyszenie się z Sojuszem bylo najlepszą szansą Kael'thasa na wywarcie zemsty na Pladze, szybko popadł w niełaskę u rasowo uprzedzonego przywódcy, Wielkiego Marszałka Garithosa. Kael'thas zabrał swych najsilniejszych towarzyszy, by przyłączyć się do Nowego Przymierza, a większość jego ludu pozostała w Quel'Thalas. Kael nakazał wielkiemu łowcy, Lor'themarowi Theronowi strzec zniszczonego królestwa elfów, bronić wyczerpanego ludu i strzec tego, co w Quel'Thalas nie zostało skażone przez Plagę. Przed swym odejściem, odnalazł złamane ostrze runiczne, Felo'melorn, które później przekuł. Kael'thas oficjalnie ogłosił, że jego ojciec był ostatnim królem Quel'Thalas, a sam później tytułował się "księciem", "Władcą Krwawych Elfów" lub "Słonecznym Królem". 'Polowanie na Illidana' [[Plik:KaelWar3.jpg|thumb|Kael w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne]] Po zniszczeniu Silvermoon, Kael zaczął dostrzegać w sobie i swoich braciach pustkę, niezaspokojony głód i niepokój. Jednak nie miał czasu się zająć tą sprawą, gdyż miał inne obowiązki. Kael wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami stacjonowali w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen, kiedy zaczęło rosnąć zagrożenie ze strony nieumarłych w i wokół Dalaranu. Zaczęły się ataki na przyczółki Kaela, więc zebrał swoje oddziały, by znaleźć schronienie na relatywnie bezpiecznym drugim brzegu rzeki Arevass. Podczas ładowania wozów, napotkał dwójkę obcych, Maiev Shadowsong i Tyrande Whisperwind. Nocne elfki od trzech dni ścigały przez morze Illidana Stormrage'a. Kael podejrzewał, że to on może stać za zakłóceniami w Dalaranie, a gdy opowiedział kobietom swoją historię, Tyrande natychmiast zaoferowała mu pomoc, sądząc, że może on pomóc w wyśledzeniu Illidana. Maiev sądziła, że to strata czasu, lecz niechętnie przystała na ten plan. Z pomocą nocnych elfów i towarzyszących im górskich gigantów, Kael szybko przedarł się do Osady Spalony Las, by odzyskać zakopane skrzynie z zapasami. Gdy zbierali więcej żołnierzy, Maiev zapytała Kaela, gdzie jest reszta jego braci, a ten opowiedział jej o zniszczeniu Quel'Thalas. Tyrande wyraziła współczucie, lecz przestrzegła księcia, że rządza zemsty i gniew nie są dobrymi doradcami. Gdy dotarli do Spalonego Lasu, nieumarli już czekali i napadli na karawanę. Kael' Maiev, Tyrande i ich oddziały starli się z pierwszymi napastnikami, lecz gdy nadchodziło drugie natarcie, zdali sobie sprawę, że konwój nie przetrwa kolejnego starcia. Maiev i Kael popędzili karawanę przez most, podczas gdy Tyrande została, by stanąć z nieumarłymi twarzą w twarz. Gdy wezwała na pomoc moce Elune, most się zapadł, a Tyrande wpadła do rzeki. Kael chciał ruszyć na poszukiwania, lecz Maiev go powstrzymała mówiąc, że Tyrande to wojowniczka i znała ryzyko. Elfka zażądała, by Kael dopełnił swojej części umowy i pomógł jej schwytać Illidana. Kael i Maiev wytropili Illidana w Dalaranie, gdzie zwiadowcy Kaela znaleźli go wykonującego dziwny rytuał nad tajemniczym kryształem. Krótko potem pojawił się Malfurion mówiąc, że zaklęcie Illidana używa Oka Sargerasa, by rozerwać Northrend na kawałki. Natychmiast ruszyli w pokoń, podczas gdy Kael pozostał, by bronić bazy przed nieumarłymi. Gdy zaklęcie Illidana zostało przerwane, Malfurion podszedł do swego brata i oskarżył o współudział w śmierci Tyrande. Kael, tknięty przeczuciem, zasugerował, że może to być przedwczesne twierdzenie, jednak został uciszony przez Maiev. Malfurion, wiedząc dobrze, co robi, oplótł pnączami Maiev i ruszył z Illidanem na ratunek Tyrande. Maiev ostatecznie się uwolniła i ruszyła w pogoń, podczas gdy Kael'thas pozostał w ruinach Dalaranu. 'Powstanie Krwawych Elfów' thumb|Kael'thas w lochach Dalaranu :Zobacz także: Niedobitki Sojuszu, Nowy Sojusz Kael odnalazł Wielkiego Marszałka Garithosa w Dalaranie, kiedy pod błahą wymówką rozwiązał oddział nocnych elfów. Garithos, bezpośredni dowódca Kaela, nie potrafił ukryć pogardy dla wszystkich nieludzkich ras. Garithos poinformował księcia, że do Dalaranu zbliża się oddział bojowy i że rusza w góry, by go powstrzymać. Kael szybko zgłosił się na ochotnika do tej misji, jednak Garithos miał inne plany. Wyjaśnił, że istnieją podejrzenia na temat drugiej grupy nadciągającej ze wschodu i że tajemne obserwatoria wymagają napraw. Kael zrobił, co mu kazano, lecz gdy dotarł na brzeg Jeziora Lordaemere, zauważył, że stocznia została spalona i nie ma jak przedostać się na drugi brzeg. Niedługo potem pojawiła się Lady Vashj, wiedźma nag, która zaoferowała swoją pomoc, powołując się na wspólnych przodków. Vashj dała Kaelowi łodzie, dzięki którym mógł przeprawić swoich żołnierzy do odległych obserwatoriów. Kiedy Garithos wrócił z frontu, oskarżył Kaela o zmowę z nagami, mimo że książę zapewniał, że nie były one zagrożeniem dla Sojuszu. Garithos ostrzegł Kael'thasa, że nie będzie tolerował zdrady, zostawiając go w Dalaranie, by pilnował miasta.Niedługo potem przybył emisariusz od Garithosa z kolejnymi rozkazami, donosząc, że obserwatoria wykryły oddział nieumarłych na zachodzie. Zadaniem Kaela było ich pokonanie, jednak emisariusz nakazał również wysłanie piechoty, kawalerii i oddziałów wsparcia księcia na front. Kael pozostałjedynie ze swoimi elfami, a nieumarli szybko opanowali przyczółki wzdłuż rzeki. Po raz kolejny Lady Vashj zaproponowała swoją pomoc, mimo że Kael był sceptycznie do niej nastawiony, nalegała, żeby przyjął wsparcie, bo inaczej on i jego bracia niechybnie zginą. Zdając sobie sprawę, że odmowa wsparcia oznacza pewną śmierć, Kael się zgodził i razem pokonali nieumarłych. Po bitwie Kael opowiedział Vashj o pustce, jaką odczuwa jego lud po zniszczeniu Quel'Thalas. Vashj wyjaśniła, że podobnie jak nagi, wysokie elfy są uzależnione od magii. Bez Słonecznej Studni zapewniającej nieustanny dopływ energii magicznej, niechybnie zaczną odczuwać straszne skutki głodu. Chwilę potem Kael usłyszał nadchodzącego Garithosa i Vashj uciekła, jednak ludzie Wielkiego Marszałka zobaczyli uciekającą nagę i aresztowali Kaela pod zarzutem zdrady. Garithos z dumą powiedział, że teraz ma wszystkie dowody, których potrzebuje, by policzyć się z nim i elfami tak, jak na to zasługują i uwięził ich wszystkich w Lochach Dalaranu. Przez system kanałów Vashj dostała się do lochów, uwolniła Kaela i pomogła mu wyswobodzić swoich żołnierzy. Naga obiecała mu pomoc w ucieczce przed ludzkimi oprawcami poprzez międzywymiarowy portal otwarty niegdyć przez Kel'Thuzada, by Książę mógł się spotkać z jej panem, Illidanem Stormragem. Będąc niedaleko wyjścia, Kael spotkał swego dawnego towarzysza, Dozorcę Kassana, którego musiał jednak zabić, by móc uciec. Opuszczając lochy, krwawe elfy i nagi użyły portalu, którym Archimonde dostał się do Azeroth. Kael znalazł się na jałowych ziemiach Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia, a Vashj wyjaśniła, że to jest Outland, które niegdyś było orczym światem Draenor. Przez wiele dni poszukiwali Illidana, aż Vashj zwęszyła w powietrzu znajomy zapach. Maiev schwytała Illidana i eskortowała go z powrotem do swojej bazy w wozie więziennym. Oddziały Kael'thasa i Vashj szybko ruszyły na pomoc i stoczyły bitwę z armią Maiev, by przyprowadzić wóz z nieprzytomnym Illidanem do swojej bazy, gdzie mogli rozbić magiczny zamek trzymający go w niewoli. thumb|Kael'thas stał się [[Blood Mage|magiem krwi, uzbrojonym w Zielone Sfery]] Illidan był zadowolony z werwy swoich sług, zarówno tych starych, jak i nowych, i wyjaśnił im sytuację w Outland. Uciekając przed swym dawnym mistrzem Kil'jaedenem Illidan uciekł do Outland, by znaleźć się w krainie opanowanej przez Magtheridona i jego fel orków, wspieranych przez demony przedostające się przez portale międzywymiarowe otwarte przez Ner'zhula. Kael wierzył, że Illidan zdoła uleczyć krwawe elfy z głodu magii i poprosił nocnego elfa o pomoc. Ten ze smutkiem odparł, że na ich stan nie ma lekarstwa, lecz obiecał Kaelowi, że jeśli się do niego przyłączy, zapewni krwawym elfom tyle magicznej energii, że zaspokoją swój głód na zawsze. Słysząc te słowa, Kael'thas przysiągł wierność Illidanowi. Niezwłocznie wysłał do swych elfów w Quel'Thalas Rommatha, by poinformował o zobowiązaniu Illidana. Kael i Vashj bronili Illidana, gdy ten zamykał wrota międzywymiarowe. Przy okazji odkrył obóz draenei atakowany przez orków i im pomógł. Po bitwie został powitany przez Akamę, Starszego Mędrca, który przysiągł wierność Illidanowi. Wreszcie nadszedł również czas na atak na Czarną Świątynię Magtheridona, a Illidan, Kael, Vashj oraz Akama poprowadzili swoje oddziały do jego fortecy, infiltrując i ostatecznie pokonując władcę otchłani w jego własnej komnacie tronowej. Gdy Illidan świętował zwycięstwo, Kil'jaeden zstąpił z płomiennego nieba i złajał elfa za nieposłuszeństwo i próbę ukrycia. Demon dał mu ostatnią szansę na ocalenie - miał zniszczyć Tron Mrozu lub stawić czoła jego wiecznemu gniewowi. 'Atak na Tron Mrozu' thumb|Kael, wraz z Lady Vashj i Akamą zostali przywódcami sił Illidana Kael wraz ze swoimi nowymi sojusznikami powrócili do Northrend, gdzie niemal natychmiast natknęli się na Anub'araka i jego przerażającą rasę. Mimo że odparli nerubian, oddziały Illidana bardzo powoli osuwały się ku Lodowcowi Lodowej Korony. Żądne zemsty krwawe elfy zaatakowały Arthasa zakrojonym na szeroką skalę nalotem smoczych sokołów. Z pomocą swego nerubiańskiego sojusznika Anub'araka Arthasowi udało się odeprzeć atak, lecz rycerz śmierci zobaczył znajomą twarz - Kael'thasa, dzierżącego świeżo przekutego Felo'melorna. Po krótkiej, acz gwałtownej wymianie ciosów, Arthas zaszarżował na elfickiego księcia, jednak ten teleportował się poza zasięg wroga. Arthas uciekł do Azjol-Nerub, jednak gdy zeń wyszedł, Kael'thas zaatakował raz jeszcze. Potęga tej dwójki wydawała się równa - Felo'melorn okazał się godnym przciwnikiem dla potężnego Ostrza Mrozu. Jednak los pojedynku zaczął się odwracać, mimo zaciekłych ataków magią ognia oraz ostrzem, Kael został odparty, gdyż rycerz śmierci został wzmocniony przez bliskość Króla Lisza. Widząc, że tej bitwy nie wygra i że może zginąć w śniegach, Kael'thas znów się teleportował z pola bitwy, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej kupił Illidanowi trochę czasu. Tym samym ostatnią przeszkodą dla Arthasa był sam Illidan. Po zażartej bitwie Arthasowi udało sie pokonać nocnego elfa, a poranione ciało Illidana upadło na ziemię. Kael'thas i Vashj pozostali bez przywódcy na zaśnieżonych stokach Lodowej Korony, a Arthas spotkał swoje przeznaczenie. Krwawy elf i naga wspólnie zabrali nieprzytomne ciało swego pana i uciekli do Outland. 'World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade' thumb|Kael'thas w Forcie Burz Kael'thas wraz z około 15% swojego ludu wyruszył do Outland, by zjednoczyć się ze swymi nowymi sojusznikami. Ich celem było znalezienie trwałej metody zaspokojenia elfiego głodu magii i przygotowanie nowej ojczyzny dla sin'dorei. Jednak Kael nie zapomniał o swym ludzie pozostałym w Azeroth). [[Grand Magister Rommath|Wielki Mistrz Rommath, potężny arcymag, który wiernie służył swemu księciu, został wysłany wraz z kontyngentem mistrzów, by odzyskać Quel'Thalas i szerzyć nauczania Illidana o wysysaniu energii magicznej, które to tezy Rommath gładko dostosował do elfickich realiów. Podniesione na duchu po odzyskaniu świetlistego Quel'Thalas i obietnicach księcia o wspaniałej przyszłości, krwawe elfy zaczęły przygotowywać się do własnej wielkiej podróży, by zjednoczyć się ze swym księciem w obiecanym schronieniu w Outland. By tego dokonać, krwawe elfy z Azeroth ukuły sojusz z Hordą. Kael'thas wraz ze swymi najpotężniejszymi sługami zajął bogaty w magię obszar Burzy Pustki jako swą bazę operacyjną w Outland. Ostatecznie zrywając od dawna słabnące więzi łączące go z Kirin Tor, Kael nakazał przykładne zniszczenie Osady Kirin'Var i wymordowanie jej mieszkańców. Sam Książę zajął cytadelę Fort Burz, pokonując jej potężnych obrońców, w tym naaru imieniem M'uru, którego Kael uwięził i wysłał do Silvermoon, by jego lud mógł się karmić jego mocą. Atak na Fort Burz spowodował również, że grupa żyjących tam draenei została zmuszona do ucieczki na pokładzie jednego z międzywymiarowych statków, Exodaru, chociaż niektórym agentom Kael'thasa udało się ruszyć za nimi w pogoń. Gdy statek draenei rozbił się w Azeroth, Kael skontaktował się ze swymi podwładnymi i polecił im stworzyć portal, Bramę Słońca, przez którą będzie mógł wysyłać wsparcie z Fortu Burz i wymordować ocalałych draenei. Następnie Kael'thas wysłał Voren'thala Mędrca na czele swojej armii, by zaatakował Shattrath oraz Sha'tar, jednak Voren'thal rzucił broń i przeszedł na stronę wroga. Ta zdrada niezwykle mocno zabolała księcia, gdyż w oddziałach Voren'thala była spora grupa najbardziej uzdolnionych mistrzów i mędrców, którzy podążyli za nim do Outland. Podobnie jak Vashj, Kael'thas otrzymał od Illidana jedną z Fiolek Wieczności. 'Przeklęte Przymierze' thumb|Kael i jego sojusznicy w Forcie Burz Niedługo potem Wróżbici odkryli, że Kael'thas wszedł w sojusz z Płonącym Legionem. Kael, świadomy szaleństwa Illidana (wywołanego porażką z ręki Arthasa Menethila niemal cztery lata wcześniej), "zmienił pracodawcę", jak powiedział Mistrz Theledorn. Decyzja Kaela o sprzymierzeniu się z Legionem doprowadziła nie tylko do zdrady Illidana, lecz również Hordy i jego własnego ludu - licznych pielgrzymów i poszukiwaczy przygód przybywających z Azeroth. W Kuźni Many Ara agenci Legionu działając z rozkazu Kaela przeprowadzali eksperymenty na jego sługach. Wróżbici, widząc, że chory apetyt władzy Kaela może doprowadzić rasę krwawych elfów do zguby, zdecydowali się walczyć z szalonym księciem i jego oddziałami w nadziei ich ocalenia. 'Szyfr Przekleństwa' Szpiegując Ziemny Krąg i jego działania w Dolinie Cienistego Księżycza, Kael'thas dowiedział się o Szyfrze Przekleństwa. Został on użyty przez orczego szamana Gul'dana, by zerwać więzy orków z duchami krainy i mógł działać tak samo (lub podobnie) jak zaklęcie użyte przez Thaurissana do przyzwania Ragnarosa do Azeroth. Khadgar i A'dal przejrzeli plany Kaela i zwrócili się o pomoc do zdolnych poszukiwaczy przygód, by uniemożliwić księciu użycie Szyfru. Dzięki ich wysiłkom odnaleziono Szyfr i nie dopuszczono, by wpadł w ręce Kael'thasa. Dzielni poszukiwacze przygód otrzymali w nagrodę klucz do Fortu Burz, by móc osobiście policzyć się z szalonym księciem. 'Porażka' Książę Kael'thas został otoczony w swym wzmocnionym sanktuarium w Forcie Burz, w Oku. Został pokonany, lecz przybycie na czas Kapłanki Delrissy pozwoliło mu uniknąć śmierci. Jego obraz pojawił się w Shattrath, zarzucając A'dalowi, że ten nie wykonał pracy do końca z taką konsekwencją, z jaką Kael przejął Fort Burz. :Cisza zapada nad Shattrath. :Myśli A'dala wdzierają się do twego umysłu. :Kael'thas został pokonany przez i sojuszników. :Nadszedł czas uderzenia na pozostałe w Forcie Burz krwawe elfy. Zbrójcie się i niech A'dalowa pieśń wojny was wzmocni! :Ognisty symbol Słonecznej Furii, lecący feniks, pojawia się przed A'dalem, a następnie przed symbolem pojawia się wizerunek Kael'thasa Sunstridera, zwracający się do naaru. :Kael'thas Sunstrider krzyczy: Twoje małpki nie wykonały zadania, naaru. Pokonany, lecz żywy... Nie popełniłem tego samego błędu, kiedy przejmowałem kontrolę nad twoim statkiem. :Kael'thas Sunstrider krzyczy: I za co to wszystko? Błyskotki? Za późno. Przygotowania rozpoczęto. Niedługo mój mistrz powróci. :Kael'thas Sunstrider krzyczy: I nic ty, ani ten głupiec Illidan, nie możecie zrobić, żeby mnie powstrzymać! Obaj odegraliście swoją rolę w moim planie - nieświadomie. :Kael'thas zanosi się śmiechem. :Kael'thas Sunstrider krzyczy: Opuśćcie broń i pokłońcie się przed potęgą Kil'jaedena! 'Powrót Króla Słońca' thumb|Kael po porażce w Forcie Burz Mimo porażki w Forcie Burz, Kael'thas przeżył dzięki wsparciu ze strony Kapłanki Delrissy i dalej wprowadzał w życie plany swych mrocznych panów. Jego wygląd uległ jednak zmianie: skóra przybrała niezdrowo blady kolor, z piersi wystawał mu zielony kryształ, a jedna z jego Zielonych Sfer zniknęła, zabrana przez tych, którzy go pokonali. Zebrawszy niezbędną energię z kuźni many w Burzy Pustki, Kael'thas powrócił do Quel'Thalas, by ponownie obudzić Słoneczną Studnię, lecz nie jako źródło magii dla swego ludu, lecz raczej jako mistyczny portal, który pozwoli mu przyzwać swego nowego pana, Kil'jaedena, w podobny sposób, w jaki tysiącelecia temu Studnia Wieczności została użyta do przywołania Sargerasa. Kael'thas powrócił do Quel'Thalas i na krótko obległ Silvermoon, by przejąć M'uru. Przywódczyni Rycerzy Krwi, Lady Liadrin, na własne oczy zobaczyła Kael'a i podążyła do Shattrath - wypowiadając posłuszeństwo Domowi Sunstriderów i oferując swe wsparcie dla Sha'tar, by ocalić Silvermoon. Połączone siły Wróżbitów i Aldorów utworzyły Ofensywę Strzaskanego Słońca, poświęconą położeniu kresu mrocznym ambicjom księcia Kael'thasa. Książę za swą siedzibę obrał Taras Mistrzów, ufortyfikował Wyspę Quel'Danas resztką lojalnych mu sług oraz siłami Płonącego Legionu. Uprowadził również awatara Słonecznej Studni, Anveenę, która przebywała pod opieką krwawych elfów w Quel'Thalas. Wewnątrz Tarasu bohaterowie wspierani przez Kalecgosa wyrąbali sobie drogę do wewnętrznego sanktuarium szalonego księcia. Kael jeszcze raz stanął do walki, jednak został pokonany przez Ofensywę Strzaskanego Słońca, która odcięła mu głowę. Jego koniec nie nastąpił z myślami o ojczyźnie, jak to miało miejsce w Forcie Burz, lecz z przekleństwami, by jego oprawców spotkała bolesna i gwałtowna śmierć. 'Dziedzictwo' thumb|Kael'thas na Tarasie Mistrzów Zdrada Kael'thasa odbiła się szerokim echem w Królestwie Quel'Thalas, a jako że był on ostatnim członkiem Dynastii Sunstriderów, Lord Regent Lor'themar Theron przejął pełnię władzy nad krwawymi elfami. Jego dawne szlachetne cele zostały przyćmione, a Kael'thas zostanie zapamiętany jako zdrajca, który próbował przehandlować nie tylko swój lud, ale również siebie. Mimo tego posągi Kael'thasa wciąż stoją w Quel'Thalas i Silvermoon. O ironio, desperackie poszukiwania uwolonienia swego ludu od uzależnienia ostatecznie przysniosły owoce. Wraz z "błogosławieństwem" Legionu jego poplecznicy otrzymali zgodę na zanurzenie się w niewyobrażalnych ilościach energii fel, stając się elfami skażonej krwi. Pojmanie przez niego M'uru pośrednio skłoniło Proroka Velena do użycia serca M'uru do "rozpalenia" na nowo Słonecznej Studni, która była splugawiona nie tylko przez Plagę, ale i Kil'jaedena. Tym samym Kael'thas dostarczył swmu ludowi mieszankę tajemnej i świętej energii. Rommath, który prawdopodobnie najciężej przeżył zdradę Kael'thasa, wspomniał, że książę został pochowany na Quel'Danas. Upadek Kaela jest jaskrawym przykładem dla krwawych elfów, że nie wolno podążać za wypaczonym i szalonym przywódcą. 'World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria' thumb|Kael'thas ze swymi braćmi w wizji wyczarowanej przez Jainę Jaina Proudmoore wyczarowała wizję przeszłości Kirin Tor, wymieniając Kael'thasa jako jednego z największych zdrajców. Aethas Sunreaver przyrównał niebezpieczne przywództwo Garrosha Hellscreama do szaleństwa księcia Kaela, sądząc, że metody są podobne, a efekt dla sin'doreim może być katastrofalny; jako że elfy wyzwoliły się spod władzy Kael'thasa, Aethas wierzy, że muszą wyciągnąć lekcję z tego doświadczenia i nigdy więcej nie podążyć tą drogą. Osobowość Jedyne, co czuł, to nienawiść wobec nieumarłych za zniszczenie swej ojczyzny, gniew na Sojusz za to, że zawiódł jego lud, desperację w próbach zaspokojenia głodu magii targającego jego lud oraz żalu za zniszczonym królestwem. Jest on biegły w wysysaniu magicznej energii z demonów, by zaspokoić głód i nauczył tej sztuki swoich braci. Kael'thas, mimo że jest oceniany jako szaleniec i zdrajca, jest tylko przywódcą, który zbłądził, który nie zatrzyma się przed niczym, żeby ocalić swój lud, nawet jeśli to doprowadzi do wymordowania jego dawnych sojuszników. W RPG Przed tym, jak Kael opuścił zniszczone Quel'Thalas, udało mu się zabrać z ruin czaszkę swego ojca, Anasteriana. Czerwone i zielone stado smoków sądziły, że będzie ona potrzebna do oczyszczenia Słonecznej Studni. Cytaty The Frozen Throne * "Plaga zniszczyła naszą prastarą ojczyznę Quel'Thalas. Niegdyś dumna krew mego ludu niemal zanikła. Ta garstka, która ocalała, obecnie nazywa siebie krwawymi elfami ku czci zamordowanych elfów." * "To niewyobrażalne! Mam zaatakować nieumarłych tylko za pomocą kijków i ostrego języka?" * "Witaj, Lady Vashj. Z radością powitam twoją pomoc, lecz dowódca, któremu służę nie akceptuje twojego rodzaju." * "Niewiarygodne. Pamiętam czasy, kiedy Khadgar poprowadził tu Ekspedycję Sojuszu. Niemal udało mu się zniszczyć orków raz na zawsze. Próbując uciec, Ner'zhul otworzył liczne portale międzywymiarowe, lecz jedyne, co się orkom udało, to rozerwanie ich planety na kawałki." * Arthas: "Kaelu, czy wciąż się na mnie gniewasz, że zabrałem ci Jainę?" :Kael: "Zabrałeś wszystko, co było mi drogie, "Arthasie. Zemsta jest tym, co mi pozostało. * "Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było, żeby cię powstrzymać. Dużo czasu minęło, Arthasie." * "Arthas Menethil. Wyplułbym twoje imię ze swoich ust, ale ono nie jest nawet tego warte." * "Możesz nie dbać o swych poddanych, lecz ja dbam o swoich. Straciłem zbyt wiele zadając się z ludźmi. Teraz istnieję tylko dla elfów - dla sin'dorei. Dla dzieci krwi." * "Jaina tobą teraz gardzi, Arthasie. Obrzydzasz ją. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek czuła wobec ciebie przemieniło się w nienawiść." * "Jesteś dobry w zabijaniu szlachetnych starców. Przynajmniej stanąłeś naprzeciw mojego ojca na polu bitwy. A jak było z twoim ojcem, Arthasie Menethilu?" * "Felo'melorn jest silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek - tak jak ja. Tak jak silniejsi są sin'dorei. Jesteśmy silniejsi własną krzywdą. Silniejsi i wypełnieni sensem istnienia. A tym sensem jest oglądanie twojego upadku." Wiedza * "Kiedy Ogień zostanie podłożony, zobaczymy, kto przetrwa!" * "Lord Illidan czeka!" The Burning Crusade thumb|Kael w zapowiedzi [[Patch 2.1.0|Czarnej Świątyni]] :Główny artykuł: Kael'thas Sunstrider (tactics)#Cytaty :Główny Artykuł: Kael'thas Sunstrider (Magisters' Terrace tactics)#Cytaty Zwiastun Słonecznej Studni Kael'thas jest narratorem w zapowiedzi "Furii Słonecznej Studni", która była patchem 2.4.0. :Nazwano ją Słoneczną Studnią... :Uświęcone źródło nieopisanej mocy, oddziałujące na każde włókno naszego jestestwa. W cieple jej blasku rośliśmy... aż padł na nas cień śmierci. :Dopiero po zniszczeniu Słonecznej Studni uświadomiliśmy sobie, jak bardzo byliśmy zależni od jej magii, jak bardzo się nią syciliśmy! Po naszej tragedii nazwałem nasz lud "sin'dorei" - krwawymi elfami. Mój lud zwrócił się do mnie po odpowiedzi. Obiecałem im lekarstwo. O dziwo znaleźliśmy je w demonie Illidanie. Zaoferował nam nowe źródła tajemnej energii, więc dołączyłem do niego w Outland, przysięgając, że pewnego dnia powrócę, by poprowadzić mój lud ku chwale! :Lecz plan Illidana był krótkowzroczny. Stawałem się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. W tajemnicy zacząłem gromadzić każdą energię, jaką byłem w stanie zdobyć. Dano mi spróbować PRAWDZIWEJ potęgi... zanim mi ją odebrano! :Lecz...nie wszystko jest stracone. Esencja Słonecznej Studni przetrwała, ukryta pośród tych, którzy mieli jej chronić. Teraz wróciłem wiedząc, że abyśmy mogli odzyskać nasze dziedzictwo, należy coś poświęcić. Ukułem nowy sojusz. Niedługo błogosławione blaski Słonecznej Studni znowu zalśnią i zaproszą do tego swiata tego...który nas nasyci. Taras Mistrzów :Nie bądźcie tacy dumni z siebie! Wiem, co sobie myślicie, lecz Fort Burz był tylko przeszkodą. Naprawdę wierzyliście, że powierzę przyszłość jakiemuś ślepemu półkrwi bękartowi? Hahahaha... O nie, on był tylko narzędziem, krokiem do realizacji większego planu! Wszystko doprowadziło nas tutaj... I tym razem nie przeszkodzicie mi! Bardziej żywa przemowa pojawia się, gdy umiera: :Moja zguba nic nie kończy! Mistrz was dopadnie! Utopicie się we własnej krwi! Świat spłonie! Aaaghh! Wyrażenie "był tylko przeszkodą" (ang. "merely a setback") zaczęło być używane przez graczy podczas dyskusji nad przyszłymi lochami i rajdami, nierzadko żartując, że Kael'thas kiedyś w jakiś sposób powróci. TCG * "Witajcie... w przyszłości. Szkoda, że spóźniliście się, żeby ją zatrzymać. Nikt mnie już nie powstrzyma! Selama ashal'anore!" Uwagi i ciekawostki * W Warcraft RPG był on czarodziejem i fechmistrzem, lecz w World of Warcraft RPG został zmieniony na maga i wojownika. * Kael'thas jest posiadaczem kilku zielonych sfer. Jedna z nich może wejść w posiadanie graczy jako przedmiot rozpoczynający zadanie. * Zdrada Księcia Kael'thasa i podporządkowanie się Płonącemu Legionowi spotkała się z mieszanymi opiniami, gdyż Kael bez większego uzasadnienia przeszedł drogę od "przywódcy o dobrych intencjach" do "pionka Legionu". Temat ten został poruszony w 2010 roku na BlizzConie, kiedy ogłoszono, że kilka lat temu Micky Neilson napisał 80-stronicową mikropowieść wyjaśniającą motywy Kael'thasa i stara się znaleźć obecnie wydawcę. * Kael'thas niegdyś kpił z orków, jacy są słabi mierząc się z letargiem, odcięci od mocy, która ich wzmacniała. Ostatecznie taki sam los spotkał Kaela i jego całą rasę. * W Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne i World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King głosu Kael'thasowi użyczył Quinton Flynn. * W polskiej wersji Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne głosu Kael'thasowi użyczył Robert Tondera. * Aby znaleźć informacje o taktyce w Forcie Burz lub na Tarasie Mistrzów, zobacz hasła Kael'thas Sunstrider (tactics) lub Kael'thas Sunstrider (Magisters' Terrace tactics). Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Galeria Kael spotyka Lorda Garithosa.jpg|Kael spotyka Lorda Garithosa Kael i Vashj przy bazie Maiev.jpg|Kael i Vash blisko bazy Maiev Kael'Thas03.jpeg Kael.jpg Young Prince Kael thas by pulyx.jpg|Młody Książe Kael'Thas da:Kael'Thas Sunstrider de:Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer en:Kael'thas Sunstrider es:Kael'thas Sunstrider fi:Kael'thas Sunstrider fr:Kael'thas Haut-soleil he:הנסיך קלת'אס Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Krwawe elfy Kategoria:Tempest Keep Kategoria:Magisters' Terrace Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Nieszczęśni